


Anabelle Grey

by pikachuinmyveins



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Anabelle Grey, Dead Anastasia, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuinmyveins/pseuds/pikachuinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Anastasia even after fighting for so hard, Christian Grey's heart was pulled out of his chest and the fact that he lost his child danced on the remains. And as always, desperate times called for desperate measures.</p>
<p>~ 50 Shades of Grey One Shot ~<br/>No explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anabelle Grey

_“Christian…” Anastasia whispered in her half asleep state._

_“I'm right here baby,” Christian tightened his arms around his wife – more like dying wife._

_A ghost of a smile passed her face as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and feel asleep. The doctors came in with their practiced sad smiles._

_“Status?” All the warmth drained from Christian’s voice._

_“She’s bleeding out. We can't stop it. I'm...” Christian couldn’t hear what they said ahead of that. His mind churned the first two sentences over and over and over again as his hands unwrapped themselves from around Ana’s body._

_His feet were walking on themselves. He had lost control. Somehow, they led him outside._

_“WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX IT?!” He practically screamed at the two guys in white._

_His tie was screwed up, hair was a mess – hell, HE was a mess. He still would’ve looked the same smoking hot Christian to Ana… but she wasn’t able to see him right now._

_“Sir, the bleeding rate is too much and the wound is too big. We can't plug it, or stitch it.”_

_Again, the words began resounding. Christian sat down in a chair. “Kill me if you have to, I want her alive. I want her well. I don’t care how.”_

_“We…” The first doctor began but one look from Christian made him suck his own face in._

_“We can't do that. Her body is too tired to accept any incoming organs.” The other one said, his hands quivering inside his long white coat._

_After a minute, Christian’s hands had covered his face. He began to say something, but then stopped. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and took his hands off. “Leave me alone.”_

_“But sir-”_

_“Leave!” He almost screamed again. The doctors quickly shuffled away._

Christian looked down at himself, and his eyes grew wide. He was shirtless, and in that same cream colored pajamas. But he was alone. Surrounding him was darkness. Pitch black. And in front of him, under kind of a spotlight, was the hospital.

There was him, sitting in the hospital’s waiting chair. His face was in his hands, and the same shirt and pant and everything same from the day that Anastasia died.

Suddenly, there was a weight on his chest, not too much, but like some child was climbing on him. But there was only his chest, and the darkness, and the scene ahead of him straight out of a horror movie. He could see himself, sitting, pacing, face in hands, hands running through his own hair.

They were memories; of during the last surgery… after which Anastasia departed.

He remembered _everything_ – crystal clear. How just one shake of a head from the doctor destroyed him. How she whispered her last ‘I love you,’ before going in. How he cried for months... before he made a decision.

Before the memories could worsen the Christian-Grey-train-wreck, it all dissipated with a flash. He put his hands up in front of his eyes to shield them from the blinding light. But when he did take them down, his eyes almost dropped out again. There was his bedroom in front of him. He was standing at the door.

And there was him, and her. She was sleeping in his arms, both of them naked and just covered with a thin sheet.

Their first night.

What a sweet memory.

What the actual fuck?!

**_!_ **

Christian woke up with a start but didn’t sit up in his bed like the super-clichéd movies. His forehead was covered in sweat, his breathing ragged. But he was holding something to his bare chest.

His only daughter – Annabelle.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, when did she get in here? Christian certainly did have a very weak sleep state; he would even wake up if someone ran a feather across his leg. He loosened his grip, realizing he was probably squeezing her right now.

She was sleeping so peacefully, and so much resemblance between her and Ana. It was painful to look at her and remember Ana. But then again, she was his own Anne. She was the one now, with whom he didn’t have any nightmares. He pulled her up so that she wasn’t just hanging off him.

She nuzzled herself into his neck, slowly rubbing her chocolate brown hair against his light beard.

Christian looked at the time, 3 AM. The neon toxic green colored lines on the wall clock told him it was a Saturday, but he would have to go to work. And then other scheduled meetings and all that bullshit. He loved his work, but just had lost a little bit of interest in it. After Anastasia’s death and Annabelle’s arrival, Christian had moved half of his personal office to his own house.

Well tomorrow was Sunday so he was home for the day – and by home, he meant that he was going to have three meetings. He took a deep breath and turned to his side, so that he could rest Anne’s head on his bicep and her body close to his. And with a small kiss on her little forehead, he again drifted back to sleep.

**_!_ **

Christian ended the presentation on their new venture into the education lines, standing behind his seat and looking over at the huge table which had people taking notes on either sides. They all agreed and applauded and just as he was about to say the final credits, the door opened and a little girl came running to him.

She hid her little body behind his legs that were now covered in light grey trousers. Her big blue eyes were alight with fun and humor, and she clutched at her father’s legs to hide her floral dress and hair the best.

The whole atmosphere around the room changed, from completely business related to a relaxed and more of a pink one. They all smiled at the smiling figure of Christian Grey.

He had rarely looked this happy to them, his face was split into two from his huge grin and the hand that rested in his pocket was no longer fiddling with stuff.

He _was_ happy.

And after two seconds, as if on cue, the door opened again and a somewhat-tired Taylor stepped through. He scanned the room, and then grinned at the little girl hiding behind his boss.

“AH DADDY LOOK THE DRAGON IS HERE! HELP ME!” Anne yelped and hid herself completely behind him.

“Taylor, how many times have I told you not to let her come here?” Christian spoke, but he wasn’t scolding. He was merely smiling as he bent down and picked up his little girl.

“She sure can run fast for having such short legs.” He sighed and took a deep breath to cure his lack of oxygen. “Before I could catch her, she ran all the way in.”

Christian raised a brow at the little culprit and she just grinned back. He shook his head and chuckled, then turned back to Taylor. “And the dragon thing..?”

“We were playing dragon and the princess. Basically she just doesn’t have to get caught.” He explained.

Christian laughed louder.

“It’s okay Taylor. You can go now. I'll call you if I need anything. Goodnight.” He waved as Taylor nodded and went out the door. “And as for you miss,” He turned to Annabelle with narrowed eyes.

She just poked her tongue out and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Christian just tightened his hold.

“Why are you up so late? It’s well past 10, sweetie.”

“But you didn’t come up for dinner so I waited. And then Mr. Taylor came up and we were playing and I just ran downstairs and here I am!” She puffed her cheeks at him.

“Honey, you know I'm working.” He softened a bit and leaned his forehead against hers.

“But you haven’t eaten anything either.” She whispered back.

“Well about that,” He smiled and turned to the meeting. “Ladies and gentlemen, I'll have to finish the meeting here. We are done. I want the reports on my desk by Tuesday. Goodnight. And have a nice weekend.” He said, and went out the room with Anne in his arms.

“What did you have in dinner?” He asked sweetly, nodding at the people passed him, greeting him.

“I don’t know, some complicate veggie that the Ms. Bronte made.” She gave a poker face and Christian laughed again.

They came to his bedroom and he put her down on the bed, then entered the bathroom for changing. He came out shirtless and in his green silk PJs, looking just ready to sleep.

But a little girl blocked his way off to bed.

Christian raised a brow.

“Dinner,” She commanded, narrowing her eyes.

Wow, she was as commanding as him.

“I'm not hungry-”

“NO!” She brought one little fist on another. “You always do this! You haven’t had dinner since um…” She begin to count on her little fingers. “Yeah! 3 days! You can't skip dinner when you make me always have it! I'll tell Mr. Taylor so he'll make you have it.”

The last thing brought a huge clink of smile in his eyes and would’ve on his lips too if Annabelle didn’t have tears in her eyes.

“It’s so unfair…” She quietly sniffled back a tear.

“Baby,” He hugged her tight and let her sob into his shoulder. “Okay… Let’s go have dinner.” She clutched at his collar bone and his shoulder blade, slowly calming down by Christian’s hand that constantly rubbed her back.

They settled at the table or rather, Anne sat on the table and pushed all her hair out of her face. Christian watched her and they talked about her schooling and everything while he ate the mixed veg dish.

“Dad?” Annabelle whispered as they both entered the bed and Christian draped the blanket over both of them.

“Yes sweetie?” He smiled, propping his head up on his elbow.

She slithered closer under the blanket until her nose was against his chest. “I love you. You're the best daddy in the world.”

Christian froze as he remembered Ana saying something similar in her sleep,

_“I love you. You're the best in all of the world Christian.”_

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose in her hair. “You're the best too sweetie. I love you. So much.” And with that, he wrapped one arm around him, while still watching over her as she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

**_!_ **

**_*3 Years Later – Now Annabelle is 6 years old.*_ **

Anne opened the door to her room and threw her little schoolbag on the bed. Her eyes began tearing up. She couldn’t believe it. All those people at school, they were lying. They had to be!

Christian was her father. No one else. He was her dad – the best dad in the world.

But then…

After some hours, she got up from the bed and ran downstairs and barged into the meeting room. Everybody stared at her but this time, she was in no mood for smiles or anything. She quickly ran over to Christian and hugged his waist tightly.

He looked at her worried. “Baby, you okay?” He whispered to her after picking her up. But his smile faded after he looked at the tears in her eyes. “Anne what happened?”

Her lips quivered before she finally spoke. But looking at the situation right now, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Christian took a glance at the room. Alert eyes were trained on them. “Can you wait for 15 minutes in our room?” He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and handed her over to Taylor who had seen her come running downstairs with tears in her eyes.

Christian wrapped up the meeting quickly, and then practically jogged to his room. Seeing that Taylor was nowhere, he opened the door and found his little girl sniffling tears on the bed.

Seeing her like this, it broke Christian’s already broken heart. It was like all the pieces were churned up in a grinder to a powder, so that no one can put it back together. All his work tension, all the exhaustion, it all vanished. Now all his world, all of his mind was centered on the little girl sobbing on the bed.

“Annabelle?” He whispered as he let his coat drop on the chair. She looked up from her hands that were covering her face and then just ran to him, eager to just be in her dad’s arms.

He held her close and tight, closing all the distance between them. He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He waited patiently till her sobs quieted, and then he raised her chin with his hand.

“What happened baby?” He asked while gently pinning her hair behind her ear.

“I wanted to ask something.” She sniffed back a tear.

“Yeah?”

“Dad, did you adopt me?” Her big blue eyes focused into his.

Christian felt as if those five words knocked all air out of him. He looked at the wall in front of them and then focused back to his daughter.

“I have to admit I didn’t see this coming so early.” He whispered, more to himself. A faint smile curved his lips.

“Yes Annabelle, I did adopt you.”

The tears that were brimming up in her eyes finally flowed down.

_So it was true._

“But...” She began to say something but he placed a finger delicately on her lips.

“Sshh…” He whispered, taming her hair with his long and slender fingers. “That doesn’t make me love you any less though.” His smile drove away some of the dark, but Anne’s mind still wasn’t satisfied.

“Can I ask you something else dad?” Her lips pressed into a thin line.

“Sure you can.” He smiled bigger as an encouragement.

Anne pursed her lips, thinking if she should ask the question or not. She knew it would hurt him, but she _had_ to know.

“Daddy, why did you adopt me?”

His eyes automatically lowered at the question, and then he fully closed them. His free hand became a fist as he a memory came back to haunt his current thoughts.

**_!_ **

It was a Sunday, and Christian had taken the day off for relaxation. He settled in his living room, with a newspaper in his hands and a mug of coffee by his side. It was all peaceful…

..Until he heard some obscenities being flung across the house, and a Katherine Kavanagh Grey entered. A furious one at that. Elliot was trailing just two steps behind.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” She darted in his direction and before Christian could even defend himself or even raise a brow at the beautiful endearment thrown his way, Kate had him by his neck with her red painted nails digging into his skin.

“Katherine, what are you doing?” He snarled at her but Kate just gave him a push to the wall and pinned him there.

“You killed her!” She screamed at him, making Elliot shudder. “ _You_ killed Anastasia. You're the one who should be dead, not her!” Clearly, she wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon. “And you didn’t even tell me, how dare you!? You kept my best friend’s death from _me_?!”

Her nails were starting to hurt him, but he managed to speak anyway. “She-She told me not to.”

At that, Kate softened her hold a little bit but not enough to stop hurting.

“You're right there when you said that I should be dead, not her. Trust me, I would do anything just to have her back here with me.” He whispered, not able to correctly find his volume with the lump in his throat. “You don’t have _any_ idea how much I miss her… how much I still love her.” When Christian opened his eyes, they were glassy.

“Well that doesn’t change the fact that you couldn’t protect her. You told me you would. I wanted to warn her, tell her not to go on with you, but you know what?” Kate bared her teeth in pure fury. “She loved you too much, too much for me to tell her not to be. She told me she’d be okay with you.” She whipped her head to the side, taking a deep breath to cast away all the memories of Ana smiling and just being happy with her.

But now there was nothing.

“I know I failed.” At these words, Kate released her hold and instead, slapped him across his face as if punishing him for such a pathetic explanation. “But-”

And before Christian could say something else, two little legs came running and Annabelle pushed Kate away. Not that it affected much, but she stepped back.

“Don’t hurt my daddy!” She stomped her foot and came to stand in front of Christian as if she was his defender.

Kate narrowed her eyes to take in the details of the little girl in front of her. Blue eyes, oak brown hair which fell cutely on her shoulders in waves, the same nose and those same little pink lips. This little girl bore such a haunting resemblance to Ana, it made Kate tear up.

She took a step ahead to take a closer look, but Anne mistook it as if she was coming to hurt Christian again. “I said don’t hurt my dad!” She yelled again and was just a second of hitting Kate’s legs again, but Christian scooped her up in his arms.

“Honey, you should never hurt people.” He smiled at her, tightly holding her.

“But she was hurting you!” She argued. “She's a bad lady.” She waved her hand out to hit Kate again, but Christian just put his other arm around her to hold her to his chest.

“Annabelle,” He scolded, but only lightly.

Kate and Elliot watched the exchange with dumbstruck expressions, but it was Kate who finally spoke first. “She's,”

“Yeah. She's Annabelle, my daughter.” Christian spoke slowly, proudly.

The last word of his made Kate’s eyes snap to his face in rage, but the rage just evaporated when she saw how close the two were. Annabelle was running her little hands over his neck, inspecting if some serious damage had been done to her father.

“And about the hurting part,” Christian spoke to Anne. “Kate was just… punishing me.”

“For what?” Anne countered, not satisfied with the reason and turned to glare at Kate.

Woohoo, looks like she was as feisty as Ana sometimes was.

“Do you know me?” Kate asked her, smiling and came to the two with her hands raised to show she didn’t mean any harm.

“No,” Anne wrinkled her nose. “But I don’t like you. You wanted to hurt my daddy.” She pouted when Christian raised his brow at her with a smile.

Kate laughed a sweet little laugh. “I'm your aunt. Your daddy’s brother’s wife? And also your mom’s best friend.” She explained.

Anne looked at Christian in confusion. He nodded and Anne turned to Kate.

“That means you won't hurt my daddy again?” She put on a poker face.

Kate laughed again. “Yeah I won't.” She crossed her heart and extended her hands to take Anne.

“Okay then,” And with that, surprising everyone, Anne jumped into Kate’s arms. “Uncle Elliot!” She squealed when she saw Elliot standing behind.

“Hey, there little girl,” He came towards Kate and ruffled Anne’s hair but put a smooth kiss on her head.

Two hours later, Anne was on a tour of the house with her Uncle Elliot and the left ones in the living room were Kate and Christian.

“When did you take her?” She asked.

“Four months after Ana passed away.” He spoke, but his little smile showed more of his sadness.

“What are you gonna tell her when she asks you why?”

He smiled bigger this time, “Then I'll just tell her the truth.”

**_!_ **

Anne’s hand brought Christian back to the present. He smiled at her. “Come on, I'll show you something.”

She nodded and got up from the bed, taking Christian’s hand and both of them made their way to his car.

After a pleasant twenty minute drive, they were in a graveyard. It was nearing midnight, but it wasn’t as cold as it should have in the middle of monsoon. Christian stepped out of his car in his blue striped shirt, and Anne followed suit. They walked hand in hand inside, and didn’t stop until Christian kneeled in front of a huge gravestone.

It was a huge stone, with an angel sculpted above. At the bottom, it was written: _Both beautiful and brave, she was a true angel in this world._

_Anastasia Steele Grey._

He smiled at the grave and pointed at it.

“This,” His smile grew bigger, but Anne could tell it was a sad one. “Is your mother. Her name was Anastasia. And she was _beautiful_.” The way Christian said it, she was sure that Ana was _really_ beautiful.

“She had a smile which could light up this whole town, and whenever she was with me, I wasn’t afraid of anything. Normally when I slept, I had nightmares. But when she was with me,” He chuckled. “It was like I was in heaven. I loved her _so_ _much_.” The smile faded from his lips and he looked down at the ground with half closed eyes.

Annabelle didn’t know why he was telling her all this, but she didn’t want him to stop.

“She looked exactly like you, blue eyes and silky brown hair. She was the best in everything, be it controlling me or just about anything. Her voice was… angelic. Her smile was what kept me sane.” Christian smiled again, but it soon faded. This time, he couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down his cheek.

“But she went away… leaving me all alone – with nothing to keep me sane, nothing to fight my demons, nothing to drive away the nightmares.” His voice muffled out and his hand found Anne’s and gave it a tight squeeze. But he continued anyway, suddenly laughing through his tears. “And then I found you.” He looked down at her, smiling at her confused face.

“You are my second Ana, my second chance to life – which I totally do not deserve.” He laughed again, not noticing the tears that were flowing down Anne’s cheeks, neither noticing his own.

“So…” She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke. “I'm just a _replacement_ for mom?”

“What? No!” Christian laughed, picking her up and placing her in his lap. “Although I first thought you’d be. You slept just like her, spoke and ate and walked and ran and did _everything just like her._ ” He gave her hand another squeeze and wiped her tears with his thumb, forgetting about his own tears. Again.

“But you are different. You're my Annabelle. For starters, Anastasia would never jump in the way of your aunt Kate.” He laughed. “But you're not a replacement. _You’re my daughter. You're Annabelle Grey_.” He spoke proudly.

“There are a lot of similarities between you two – like you keep the nightmares away as well – but you're _you_. You force me to have dinner and you threaten me.” He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them after a chuckle. “You’ll always be you. You’ll always be my own daughter, not just Anastasia.”

Anne turned to look at the grave, then turned back to Christian. “Never let anyone make you believe that I love you less just coz you're adopted. I love you most, coz you're my everything. All those lights, those cameras, those office things and meetings, they’re nothing without you. Because you're my entire world. I love you Anne.” He finally finished and Anne stood up on her tippy-toes to wipe off his tears.

Then she turned to the grave again, and with slow and precise steps, she walked towards it and touched it. A smile lit up her face. Then she turned back to her dad. “Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Christian couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips from watching his daughter.

“I love mommy. She's amazing.” She gave a grin and he chuckled.

“I love her too sweetheart.” He spoke with his eyes crinkling from his smile.

“And I love you daddy, so much.” She whispered and ran to him and hugged him tight.

“And I love you.” He pressed his lips into her hair, just savoring the moment.


End file.
